Mind Games
by The Sleeping Tide
Summary: obsession can run deep and for those who carry such a darkness will stop at nothing to get what they want and Inuyasha is the target. Yaoi, rape
1. Default Chapter

A\N : edited and revised most the chapters

R

inuyasha and kagura non con

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shattering the Light

Part one of Mind Games

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ropes were tight, all but cutting off the circulation to his limbs as the demons bound him. He growled through the leather gag, his fangs showing clearly. His shoulder was badly torn from the fangs of the lesser demons. The pelt was ripped from the tanned skin, soaked with his blood, the skin torn away from muscle.

His fiery golden eyes held a smoldering rage as blood trickled down one torn ear, matting his silvery mane. The fire rat hori was badly ripped by claws, exposing his firm chest and the deep gashes there. The smell of blood was intoxicating to the two demons binding the squirming half breed, the primitive small eyed beasts vaguely resembled bipedal monitor lizards, their long slender muzzle filled with row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Strands of drool fell from their muzzles as they hovered over the weakened Inuyasha.

He would rip her throat out if he got loose.

Not that it would mater. With the dark Naraku holding her heart, nothing could kill her. A fact that Naraku reminded her on a daily basis of.

She watched with an air of arrogance, fan folded neatly and resting lightly on her left shoulder. She smirked, it had been far easier then she though to catch the hanyou. A lot easier. His rage led his to his downfall.

He was a beautiful thing, even in his rage. Although she never told any one, she had been secretly captivated by him. His rage, his stubborn nature, and even his wild beauty. She could see why the human wench had fallen for him. She wanted to have a piece of him as well, at least just once... to fill herself with his wild nature instead of Naraku's empty coldness.

He struggled under the tightened ropes, growling at her at the same time. It was all too easy; lure him away from the safety of the group and out of the range of any help. He stood little chance with the toxin from the lizard demons bite running in his blood. The bitter stench of the poison still clung to the air along with the blood.

It was all too easy.

She licked her ruby red lips, feeling a long forgotten heat slowly rise in her body as she watched him strain at the ropes.

"Leave us, now." The two creatures looked up, their dim minds struggling to comprehend the order. They stood there for several second before lumbering off. They had it in their predatory minds they could eat the captive.

Kagura watched as they disappeared into the forest, her fan resting on her shoulder as she calmly approached Inuyasha, her ruby red eyes shining with something sinister.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, the long fight leaving him on the edge and weaker then before. It did nothing but help circulate the toxin, leaving him weak and vulnerable. His rage was visible in his eyes.

She walked up to him, her eyes never leaving him. A cold smirk graced her lips.

With a simple push he was on his back, his eyes closed as the strength ran from his body. He went limp not long after, his chest still rapidly rising and falling as a sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin. He groaned slightly and shivered as her hand gently ran over his exposed chest, feeling the hard muscle.

He squirmed a bit, forcing his eyes open again, now a hint of fear lodged in them. Could he know what she intended to do?

He smelled like the woods, the salt form his sweat blended in with it. Nothing like the stale musty stench of Naraku or his castle. It was actually ..enjoyable.

Inuyasha's eyes started to glaze over; the poison wouldn't kill him, not with his demon half but it would greatly weaken him. She could feel his heart beat under her hand as she let it trail over his chest, the wounds, though deep, had stopped bleeding.

Kagura smiled darkly, she would finally be able to get back at him for all the times he had beaten her. All she had to do was wait until it took full effect. The others wouldn't be able to find him easily, giving her plenty of time to do what she always wanted.

She traced a finger along his jaw following the natural curves down to his throat and over his chest. She could kill him, just one clean sweep of the fan's magically generated wind blades, but were would be the fun in that? How Naraku would rage if he found out she let him live. Anything that would enrage him was worth the effort, no mater how small. She smiled as he tired to pull away under her gentle touch. He would live, for now.

The best part is.. she'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Kagura bent down, forcing her lips against his hot ones, her tongue worming its way pass the gag. He struggled slightly, trying to turn his head away. Her tongue swept the inside of his mouth. She sucked lightly on his lower lip, feeling him size up..

Revenge had its own taste, a sweet one. It was best to wait for it, makes it all the sweeter to the tongue. She held his head tightly, not letting him get away; she could feel his body react even if his mind must have been screaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His brain screamed at him, it beat futilely against the invisible bars of its cage, smashing into them despite the pain it may cause. His greatest enemy's incarnation was about to rape him and he was helpless. He struggled through the drug like haze, clawing his way through the darkness as it slowly drained him, leaving behind a wake of flaming pain from the deep gashes in his chest and torn shoulder.

He pulled as the rough rope, tearing his skin even more till blood flowed freely, his claws scraped at the ground, arms pinned beneath him.

Mentally he cried out for help….catching himself as he started to think of Kagome. It terrified him to think of her seeing him like this, weak and vulnerable. No…she couldn't see him like this. She wouldn't want anything to do with him now. Weak used useless half breed he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She deliberately rubbed her body shamelessly against him, as she slowly undid his fire rat pelt despite the muffled vocal protests , slipping it off his chest so it was exposed completely. Deep gashes crossed over his flesh, deep ruins of red that left raw nerves and muscle exposed to the cool night air.

Kagura breathed deeply of his scent, before letting her tongue trace over the firm surface of his chest. He gasped in response as she took a nipple between her teeth, biting on it none to gently.

His ears went back and he glared at her.

She kept dipping lower, leaving trials of soft, sensuous kisses over his torn and bruised flesh. Inuyasha bit down on the leather gag as hard as he could, his eyes squeezed shut. The bitter, oily taste of cured leather filled his mouth. His breathing had become choppy, his back arching as he tried to get loose.

His eyes flew open when he felt her hand linger only for moment on the band of his hakama, the fear etched in his golden eyes giving her all the incentive she would ever need.

She pulled them down, the soft warm material slide down his hips even as he struggled with the bonds.

The second her warm hand touched his semi erect member he froze, a hot shock of unwanted pleasure shot up his spine. He groaned softly, a single tear falling down his bruised face in shame.

Kagura smiled at his reaction, his instincts were strong and his body willing reacted to her touch. Inuyasha groaned again under her skilled hands, the same that had more times than not pleasured her master, Naraku.

Her touch made his hips jerk forward into her hand, her cool fingers touching the newly exposed flesh.

The soft pants, muffled curses and sharp intakes of air told all she needed to know.

Kagura's hot mouth engulfed his now rock hard, straining length in one quick move, taking the hanyou by surprise. Sweat dripped down his face as he bit into the leather, his eyes tightly closed as the pleasurable sensations threatened to drown out any thought.

He groaned, his hair matted by blood and sweat stuck to his forehead. Each pull, each little touch made it throb and the growing desire to slam it into her mouth was growing rapidly uncontrollable.

Hips started to buck involuntarily as her pace quickened. He felt ill, a sick feeling sat in the pit of his stomach that sat like a great weight. He turned his head away from her.

She could feel him tremble under her as he neared his climax. Her own body had started to respond as well. A warm sensation grew in her belly, spreading like a wildfire to her hips. Maybe there was more than one way to have with her new captive toy, but not now. With the sweet taste of vengeance still in her mind, Kagura could wait for another day to rise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sensation had stopped, leaving him felling empty, dirty and weak. Inuyasha sucked air into his lungs, his whole body shaking with shame, the metallic taste of blood mixed with taste of oil and leather. Strings of saliva leaked out and ran over his chin.

His chest was heaving as the sparks of pleasure erupted behind tightly closed eyes, leaving trials of fire that burned out to embers in the darkness.

He lay there for several minutes, hoping …praying she was gone.

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it; Kagura's half naked body was pressed to his. Her pale, white skin glowed in the moonlight, and the kimono she wore was down to her waist.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he moaned something into the gag. Tears leapt to his eyes, making his seem weaker and vulnerable.

He fought the binds, as she claimed his mouth in a deep kiss, her tongue working its way past the leather gag and brushed over his. A part of him wanted to touch her.. he clamped down on that thought in disgust.

He struggled under her, his movements turning her on even more.

He groaned as she slowly sheathed herself on him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them and turned his head away. Kagura watched in grim satisfaction.

He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Even biting down on his own tongue and drawing blood did nothing to stop the flood of pleasure that wracked his mind. It came as a wildfire, devouring everything in its way, leaving behind hot embers to burn themselves out in the night. It was a terrible unwanted feeling.

She cried out, her body griping his before nearly collapsing over him. Her chest heaved as she pulled in oxygen to her burning lungs. Shaking, Kagura got up, pulling her kimono up. Her body was already covered in sweat.

Inuyasha was laying still. His eyes closed, salty tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kagura leaned down and claimed one last kiss before pulling his pants back up; it wouldn't be long before they found him. She had caused him great turmoil and pain.. She smirked, caressing his face gently before leaning down and whispering into one flattened ear " What will your little miko bitch think of her pet guard dog now…..think she will still want you ? Or will even Kikyo want you near her now that you have been used. Admit it Inuyahsa...you enjoyed it... "

Slowly getting up Kagura smiles softly, resting her fan on her shoulder before tuning and leaving the hanyou to suffer in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did nothing but lay on the cool wet grass and breathe as the sun just started to touch the sky, only faintly catching the distant voice that shouted his name. But still, he made no move to get up, shoulders slumped under the heavy burden of his own disgusted anger engulfing him.

He enjoyed it.

He actually enjoyed it.

A few tears fell form his eyes as he went limp in his bonds, he felt sick.

----------------------------------

TBC


	2. My Dark Desire

disclaimer-I own nothing, no sueing for you   
  
E-mail- wind_voyager@yahoo.com  
  
R  
  
My Dark Desire  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mind Games Part 2  
  
---  
  
Naraku sat on his throne, staring off into the cold darkness that filled the room, his hands gripping the arms of the throne-like chair tightly, making it creak. He was growing more and more agitated by the passing minute.  
  
Where was that woman? She should have been back hours ago.   
  
Kagura was always the strong willed one, not like her siblings. Perhaps he would have to change that.  
  
He slowly got up; the black silk kimono swirled around him. His footsteps echoed dully off the dark walls and fell grimly off the stoned ones. Pooling to the inky blackness that surrounded everything in this damned place were the ghosts of the past refused to rest and the screams of the dead could be hear on the wind as a nightmarish lullaby.  
  
The sound of suffering was his music to live by, filling the empty passages of time with their cold notes that floats throughout the unused passages.  
  
This place was built upon nothing but pain, made of the stones of graves and the bones of the dead. It resonated the pure sorrow like an open wound; the forest surrounding it had become a wasteland. The blackened soul of the castle leached in the ground, poisoning everything in its wake.  
  
The trees turned into twisted gnarled things, the naked skeletons branches reaching for a misted sky. The dark damp earth was littered with the bleaching bones of those who had tried the defense of the castle and breathed their last, their tormented souls held in thrall by its powers.  
  
A truly massive tree lay in the middle of this waste land of death. From its branches hung the decomposing corpses of both man and demon, the butchered remains of those who risked his anger or whim. White bones peeking through rotted worn flesh, eyeless sockets gaping at the forest.  
  
Soot black carrion crows gathered in the hanging tree, feeding of the dead and the living there. First stripping the soft parts; the tender tongue and eyes from often still living victims. Their ruby red eyes watching the world around them with little interest as they fluffed their oily black feathers against the cold.  
  
Their plaintive calls filled the otherwise silent nights as the sun slipped from the sky, seeking refuge from the day as the moon glided into view, taking with it the night.  
  
Naraku stood on the balcony with the stone gargoyles, watching the moonrise. A cold rage was filling him. Dam that woman. His hands griping at the edge of the balcony, breathing to cold air. His thin lips twisted into a snarl of barely-surpassed rage.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Her soft footfalls were absorbed by the castles stone as she walked towards the room where Naraku spent most of his time when he wasn't torturing someone.  
  
A smile almost graced her lips as she pushed open the heavily iron-bound doors; he would be furious.  
  
It would be worth whatever he decides to do, not that it would matter. She knew how to get under his skin and push all his buttons. He would slip up sooner or later.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"He's not very happy with you." a cold emotionless voice broke her out of her state of near bliss.  
  
Kanna, the smallest and weakest member of the demented family, if you could call it that, stood by the door's great arch way, the silver mirror in her tiny hands. Her clothes were slightly torn, a few ugly bruises colored her pale porcelain skin.  
  
Naraku had no end to his depravity or lust, not even the smallest of the siblings, it seemed, wasn't safe from his questing hands.  
  
She simply shook her head; she cared not for what happened to the others. To Naraku, they were there only to serve him in whatever way he pleased or ...demanded.  
  
A vice like hand settled on her shoulder from behind, the stale, almost foul, stench of Naraku filled her nose. The sharp claws cut into her skin, leaving behind small pin pricks of pain.  
  
---------  
  
The smell hit him like a ton of bricks, the woody, almost musky, scent mixed with hers drove him to the point where it was nauseating. And blood, old dried blood.  
  
His rage grew to black ball of hatred; how dare she. He was mine, mine to touch. Mine.  
  
A low dangerous growl came from his human throat.  
  
He could feel her stiffen under his hand; the scent of fear flowed forth, entangling him like a net. His grip tightened, the tinge of fresh blood followed. His fangs gleamed in the sickly light of the moon pouring through the small windows.  
  
"How dare you. He was mine." He growled in her ear.  
  
"I didn't see your name on him anywhere." she answered back smoothly, trying to clamp down on the ever growing fear.  
  
With a snarl he threw her to the floor, his eyes alight with rage.  
  
She hit hard, the fall knocking the wind from her lungs as she stared up into the cold eyes of Naraku. He was beyond furious. She had secretly won one victory so far. She knew how he was attracted, nay, obsessed with the hanyou, Inuyasha.  
  
That obsession was growing; he no longer cared about the jewel shard, and power, and nothing else but pain he could cause others. He would sit for hours watching him through the magic mirror that Kanna bore, the stench of cum all over the bed and floor.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Naraku watched as she simply lay there, a slight smile still on her lips.   
  
He wanted the lithe little half breed all to himself, to hide him away so no one else could touch that soft tan skin or taste those lips....he let his mind trail on. His manhood stiffened almost painfully beneath the cloth at the visions dancing so merrily in his head, begging for some kind of release.  
  
His hands formed fists, the nails gouging the flesh so dark blood fell to the ground, hissing slightly as it ate into the stone.  
  
Mine all mine. Mine. Mine mine mine, his mind chanted, becoming more and more insistent. He wanted to feel the young Inuyasha squirming below him, begging, whimpering, and crying so badly.  
  
The hot flames of desire filled the rage, giving a life of its own. His ball ached for release. It hurt.  
  
His eyes fell upon Kagura as she slowly tried to get back up, her misty red eyes betraying nothing as she glowered angrily at him.  
  
A twisted grin broke his face, spreading from ear to ear as if it would tear him in half. The perfect substitute was lying right in front of him.   
  
He reached out and snagged her kimono, tearing it as he pulled her up. She hung limply from it.  
  
His aching cock pressed against her flesh beneath the cloth, the smell of Inuyasha still impregnating her skin, making it hurt even more.  
  
Tonight, tonight he would have some fun.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger, cliffhanger   
  
TBC 


	3. Darkess Falls

Disclaimer I own nothing, no suing for you -rape Naraku X Kagura

R

------------------------------------------------------

Dark Fall

Mind games part three

---------

He shoved her hard onto the bed, ripping the fragile cloth from her shoulder, leaving her chest bare in the pale light. Her breasts were covered in a sheen of sweat, the large plum-colored nipples were already hard in the cool stale air of the large bedroom. The massive four posted bed took up much of it.

The wind through the large window caught the silken curtains draped around it, making them dance in the air.

His long claws pierced her skin in several places, making blood fall, staining the sheets. She fought against him, rubbing unintentionally against his arousal.

He pinned her wrists above her head before ravaging her mouth, biting her lips so he drew blood. His hard callused hand roughly assaulted her flesh, slicing the flesh with his claws, drawing pained gasps.

The half-breed's scent was all over her, thick in the air, filling his lungs with the scent. He growled as he ripped the last of her clothing off, flinging the strands to the floor.

Using his belt he secured her hands to the thick iron bars of the bed frame.

She shot him a cold venomous glare as she tugged at her restraints. She showed no fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bitch." he growled softly.

Mine, all mine. He was mine to take.

She winced as he bit down on a nipple, twisting in between his fangs, gritting her teeth. She wasn't going to give him any satisfaction before she had to.

Naraku grinned; he heard the muffled sounds coming from her throat. He ran his claws down her back, leaving trails of white scars over her once perfect flesh.

He bit into her upturned throat, sucking at the wound, making the sweet blood flow down his throat, dancing on his tongue. He could hear her soft cries in the cool air.

"He was more a man than you..." she hissed through clenched teeth.

It must have hit a nerve.

She nearly screamed as he bit down hard, his fangs cutting through flesh and muscle of her shoulder.

He fumbled with the ties to his kimono, Kagura closed her eyes, turning her head away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He nuzzled her neck, still smelling the over powering musk of the hanyou. He can feel his rock hard manhood rub against her. He thrusts his hips forward, biting a raw path down her shoulder, leaving bleeding bite wounds all over her skin.

"Beg me, Kagura. Beg me like the slave your really are." He thrust hard against her; she barely bit back the moans with each hard thrust.

"Never.." she gasped out as his razor sharp teeth bit into her again.

She bucked beneath him, the stench of him flooding her mind as she fight against the urge to vomit.

--------------------------------

Hours seemed to have passed, each one wearing down on her in a dark weight like the castle. Her wrists were scraped raw by the bonds, her body covered in bites and claw marks as she stared angrily into the cracked mirror.

I look like a fucking pin cushion, she grimly thought. I need bathe to get the stink of him off of me.

Her body screamed at her as she got up; Naraku had left shortly after satisfying himself with her. The whip had cut deeply into her back, leaving a mess of shallow, but painful, marks of ripped skin and bruised nerves.

The tattered remain of her clothing hung around her. He had been in a foul mood, taking not only his rage out on her but his deep seated lust as well. At least she had hit a nerve this time.

She smiled slightly, it had enraged him.

She slowly got up, letting the remains fall off to the cold floor. The pale sickly light of the oil lamp shed over the walls, chasing away the few shadows that still lingered. The castle moaned to itself, the stale cemetery cold breath flowed though its passages.

----------------------------------

The old door stuck for a moment before moving, groaning loudly on their rusted hinges. Tendrils of steam poured out from the now open door, washing over her pale skin, leaving behind a wet sheen.

Thankfully, no one else was at the small indoor hot spring; the many demons that resided in the castle and on its ground often hung around the natural spring. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

The large rocks placed around the pool were covered in thick green algae and weeds, dead plants hung from once lively pots on hangers near the walls. Shafts of moon light penetrated the small dome far above, the glass caked with mud, the iron structures rusted.

No one cared about its condition; even the once clear water was murky from countless fallen leaves and over grown algae. A thick, almost rotting, smell flowed from the waters.

She winced at the smell, but it was better then the icy river waters. Naraku had his own private bathroom; it was kept spotless. Only he had the key to it.

The cracked faded tiles that covered the floor were matted in pale dust and mud that caked thickly at the edges of the pool.

Kagura climbed into the murky waters, letting the hot water churn around her, stinging the open wounds.

Damn Naraku. She though bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha winced visibly as the cloth touched the raw, infected looking edges of the large wound. His fire rat pelt was drawn around his waist, his sword by his side in death grip as he leaned heavily on the tree, letting its cold rough bark dig into this skin. Sango bit down on her lip, wishing Kagome was here, not back at her time. She knew how to tend to his wounds better then either two of them.

The ropes cut deeply into his wrists, leaving deep, bloody wounds that matched the ones that covered his chest from the claws of the demons. A few were deep enough to leave bone exposed. It must have been agonizing but he refused most help. The two lizard demons made a run for it once they had showed up, leaving their prey behind. The pair decided not to give a chase; only Shippo yelled feeble death threats at the retreating creatures. Kirara only watched in waning interest.

His eyes were tightly closed , flinching every time she touched his pale skin. Sweat trickled down his face as his ears were plastered back against his head, his jaw would clench in silent pain. He was shaking slightly. His head has hung low, the long silvery bangs draping down.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku dropped down besides him, his hand resting on a bare shoulder, the skin was hot and damp. He didn't answer, only groaned lightly. Shippo watched with large worried eyes, his tiny hand in his mouth, feeling helpless.

He cast a worried glance to Sango. This was a bad place to end up being hurt; there was no village for miles..

A pained sound came from Inuyasha as he buckled over and gripped his wounded shoulder, a fiery pain spreading from it. He gritted his jaws, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

"It's the poison.. we need to get you to a healer."

"N…No….I'll be fine….now leave me alone…." he ground out though tightly clenched jaws, pushing his weary body slowly up off the ground. His legs shaking forcing him to lean on the tree, panting.

" Inuyasha…"

He growled softly pulling away from the gentle hand on his shoulder. " I said I'll be fine…"

Sango let her arm fall limply to her side, knowing it would be utterly futile to press the manner any further, not with his stubbornness. All they could do was keep a close eye on him and wait until he passed out. Forcing him to stay put would only end in a one sided tug of war that would end up with the wounded hanyou vanishing into the forest.

He pushed his way past them both, slowly and painfully pulling his clothing back up over his shoulders. Heading towards the dark shadows of the woods, and away from them. Away from any one……away from the memories.

" Shouldn't we follow him.."

" He wont go far, Miroku can you follow him ? I'll try to find Kagome when she comes back." with out waiting for an answer she swung her legs over Kirara's back gently pressing her knees into the neko's side., singling her take off. Shippo scrambled up the cat flank tiny hands clutching the fur behind her.

Miroku silent watched the trio vanish into the late afternoon sky, a cold breeze tangling its icy fingers in his dark hair. Griping his staff tightly in one hand he slowly turned headed toward were he last saw Inuyasha.

-----

TBC

I'm evil, I'm evil

I'm evil, I'm evil


	4. Deeper,Deeper Dark

Disclaimer I own nothing, no suing for you  
  
Deeper, Deeper Dark  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Mind Games Part four  
  
--------------   
  
Miroku cared the limp unconscious body of Inuyasha to a warm but shaded spot near a small river, the clear waters flowing over moss covered stones. A massive tree laid its branches over the edge of the water, the branches bent under their own weight so the green leaves brushed the surface of the water. Its canopy soared nearly a hundred feet upwards, the smallest branch wider then a man's waist.  
  
Inuyasha groaned softly, shifting slightly so the dark red pelt fell off his shoulders, revealing the once perfect tanned skin covered in dried blood and sweat. The wound on his shoulder looked worse than it really was, the edges already starting to heal.  
  
He tore a large piece from his robes, dipping it into the cold, rushing waters before bring it back to Inuyasha. He flinched when it touched the still raw, torn edges of the wound; the skin had torn back so sheets of red muscle and nerves were exposed to the air.   
  
He shifted slightly, as of trying to escape the pain. He had sent the others to search out Kagome; she would know what to do if things got a turn for the worst. The three small villages had already turned them away.   
  
They would have nothing to do with a demon, especially a half breed. Not even other Inu would ever accept him, turning their backs on him as often as they would drive him off. No one, it seemed, wanted to have him around because of his mixed blood. He must have had a hard life, abandoned so young, having to fend for himself and betrayed by the ones he thought he could trust.   
  
The young monk started to take pity on the unfortunate hanyou, gently brushing the long stands of hair from his eyes, the tension clearly etched in his face.   
  
"Lets get you cleaned up," he whispered to no one in particular.   
  
Inuyasha either flinched or whimpered every time he touched him, even trying to pull away a few times before laying still as the cool water flowed over his hot damp skin, pulling the heat of the fever with it. The dried blood came of easily, but touching any of his still healing wounds drew out pained sounds. He squirmed under the gentle touch, his eyes still tightly shut as his breath came in shallow gasps, as if was reliving some kind of nightmare.   
  
---------------   
  
Inuyasha's hair framed his head like a silver halo, resting on the great tree's roots. The stars shook out the cool night air, gleaming in the inky black velvet sky, shimmering souls lost to the chaos of night and day.  
  
Miroku never left the side of the semi-conscious hanyou.   
  
The night air stirred the ancient tree, its massive limbs groaning like an arthritic old man, creating a canopy of shifting light and shadow over the pair. He reached over and stroked the silk soft hair, letting the strands fall between his fingers; each lone strand gleamed like silver in the pale moonlight. Even in this state he was a beautiful thing. It was hard to image anyone violating him, raping the hanyou. It hadn't bee to hard to figure out what had transpired in the clearing, not after seeing his reaction to Sango, his mind came the to the concussion he dreaded the most. A slight anger welled in his breast, yet it had happened. Where was Kagome when he needed her the most? "Where was I...?" The thought crossed his mind upon a shadow.   
  
He had been alone when it had happened. Inuyasha's heart was a fragile thing, just barely healed after so many years.. now only to be shattered again by such a cruel act. Only Naraku could ever be behind such a thing, the dark creature hated the half breed more then anything and would do probably anything he could to severely hurt him. Inuyasha's lips parted slightly, panting as some dark nightmare caressed his sleeping mind.  
  
---------   
  
He felt useless. Dirty. He had failed to protect every one else, worse yet, he had failed to protect himself from the unwanted menstruations of Kagura. He had been so helpless, unable to even break the simple rope that had bound him. He curled up, ignoring the protests from his wounds, a silent sob shaking his slender frame, his hair falling over his face as his ears drooped. No one could ever want a half breed, much less one that's been violated like the way he had been. Slowly, he'd slipped further in to the dark void of despair, making no attempt to claw his way out of it.   
  
He was weak——always would be. A worthless half breed, nothing more. A cold sensation spread through him, taking with it everything but the pain and sense of betrayal. Not even Kagome would ever want him; he was a fool to think she would even care about him in the first place.   
  
He'd taken the worst of her abuse with barely a sound at times when she ran away like she always did. She always ran away to her time, leaving him behind like an after thought in the dust, forgetting him for weeks at a time even. Inuyasha would wait the whole time by the well, forgoing even food until it took a heavy toll on him. It was more than once he had passed out by the cold stony edge of the well waiting her return. But then.. could he blame her? No.. A lowly, disgusting hanyou like himself.. how could he..?  
  
--------   
  
"Inuyasha?" A hand gently fell on his side, feeling the sweat and heat from the shaking boy.   
  
"Don't…don't….. touch …me," he hissed through clenched teeth. He withdrew from the touch, pulling up the kimono as it slipped.  
  
Miroku could see the self hate and fear in the golden eyes as he pulled away. It hurt to see him like that, the once bold and confident Inuyasha turned into this. His hand tightened around the staff as anger surged, no one had the right to do what they did to him. He gently reached over, encircling the quivering mass of bone and flesh, feeling him calm slightly as his own body pressed protectively into his. His cheek pressed into the back of Inuyasha's shoulder, breathing deeply of the slightly musky sent.   
  
A half cry, half sob was wrenched from Inuyasha's lips, tears trickled down his cheeks and to the warm mossy ground below. "Why...?"   
  
Miroku could only hold him. He had no answer he could give to the hanyou any more than he could answer the question himself. "I don't know..I don't know." He whispered into his ear, running a free hand through the damp tangles of hair. Inuyasha slipped back into the dark nothing of deep sleep, his breathing slowly quieting as he went limp in his arms.   
  
------------------   
  
The hell is Kagome ? TBC 


	5. White

disclaimer- I own nothing, no suing for you

e mail five of mind games

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' I'm pathetic…' _Inuyasha thought to himself, lying awake. A shiver ran thorough him.  
He tried to bury himself deeper into the protective embrace of the monk, flattening his ears.

He could feel Miroku shift slightly, his arms around his waist.

It ate him up on the inside, the cold sorrow and despair devouring him alive. He whimpered to the uncaring night.

A slight chill brushed over his skin as the night wore on; it was enough to rouse him from his uneasy slumber. As his eyes opened slowly, tiny white snow flakes fell from the deepening sky. 

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, his body protesting as he got to his feet. The ancient tree swayed and groaned in the sudden cold, even causing him to shiver slightly. He cast a single, yearning expression at the monk, shivering once more. His conscience distinctively reprimanded him and told him they would be better off without their pet guard dog hanging around. Because that's all he was to them, a guard dog to keep the other demons off at bay.

But even as his conscience tried to get it through his thick head, he didn't want to believe it himself.  
He couldn't help but ponder endlessly on the subject though.

..Is that all I am to them, a mere pet..?

He didn't know why he waited in the awful silence, even though he knew he would receive no answer.

Maybe to hope for some confirmation or sign that he was wrong. But only the deafening and overwhelming silence greeted him.

Maybe.. …to Kagome, to the others, I am just a guard dog. He growled softly at the thought, a tinge of pain arising in his heart. It's true, isn't it?

Again, he was only met with silence.

Most likely. I'm already wearing a collar; why not just add the leash to jerk me around by. Make it easier for them.

He reached for the sword by his side, hand resting on its pommel. He wouldn't need it any more, he couldn't protect himself much less them with it.

Tetsuiga slide out of its sheath smoothly, the dull rusted blade glinted faintly in the starlight before he sunk its tip deeply into the ancient tree. The blade quivered slightly as he tossed its sheath to the ground.

Inuyasha turned away, abandoned the blade and the legacy it carried. Miroku would awaken soon, and hopefully he would be long gone by then.

The frost covered grass crunched under foot as he walked away, shoulders bent as if weighed down by some invisible sorrow, never once looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sango leaned heavily against the tree. The massive demon bone boomerang was a comforting weight on her back, her eyes never leaving the wells iced over lip. Shippo had blessedly fallen asleep, curled up near the massive form of Kirara, protected from the early morning chill.

The winter was coming on harder then ever before. A massive snowstorm was making it was across the country, leaving a coating of white death over the ground. There would be a lot of casualties this year, both human and youkai.

Miroku broke her chain of thought as he appeared as sudden from the shadows, nearly collapsing on her. Even in the cold he was heavily sweating. His weight heavily leaning on his staff was the only thing that kept him on his feet; his breath was coming in gasps.

"Miroku?"

"In…Inuyasha is gone."

Sango all but leapt to her feet; they had to find him before the storm reached. Half demon or not he wouldn't last long in it. If the storm didn't get him…she shuddered under the burden of the thought.

Demons could pick up a weakness and converge on a target, and he was a walking target for every demon in the area. The snow would cover up any trail they could follow in a short period, the system of the continuous change of time was not on their side.

Her eyes caught the long dark object in his free hand….Tetsuisga.

He had abandoned the sword.

Time was pressing on them now more then ever. With out the legendry blade his demon blood could break free.

----------------

"Inuyasha!" The sound was pitifully soft in the darkness, the night surrounding and silencing their voices as the wind howled had kicked up ice and snow. Miroku tired to shield himself with the edge of a sleeve as he stared into the night. He staggered in the cold, almost losing his balance the hundredth time, leaning heavily on his staff. The snow was already becoming heavy and the air as cold and damp as early winter could make it, the sun's already weak rays were slowly shut out by an advancing army of grey clouds that promised more than snow fall. 

His skin was already going numb, his lungs burned with each breath. The storm had grown in power in the short time they had been aware of their companion's missing presence.

It became a thick flurry of whiteness, the cold driving ice needles though their clothing and Kirara's fur. Lungs burned as the temperature steadily dropped, revealing nature's true dominance of the feudal world. Soon even the most determined of creatures could no on; on; the snow had come in thick droves, forcing them to find any kind of shelter.

A hand seized his shoulder, and he turned around to meet the one who interrupted his search. Sango.

"Come on, get inside."

He pulled away, her voice barley heard above the wind's fury.

"Not until I find him!"

Sango had to all but drag him back to the entrance of the small caves gapping entrance, holding tightly to his robs, knowing full well he would keep going even if he collapsed.

"You won't be able to find him in this storm." Her words sunk in slowly as he finally went limp in her grasp. He turned his gaze back to the swirling mass of white.

Shippo and Kirara were all ready inside, huddled into the far back of its damp cold interior, well out of the snow.

His shoulders slumped as he half trudged, half stumbled back into the cave; the feeling of guilt over weighting is own safety. He was supposed to watching after Inuyasha.

He slumped down, his strength corroding as the night roared on. He could barley hear any of Sango's comforting words through the self-imposed guilt that hung around him like a noose.

If Inuyasha was out in the storm, they could only pray he had found shelter as they huddled in the damp wet cave as the entrance piled high with snow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two weeks later modern world 

The early morning air was laced with frost as winter made itself known. Tiny icicles hung on the edges of tree limbs, sparkling as the sun's pale, watery rays touched them.

The oddly silent morning was chilly to her skin as she wondered to the edge of the well; the others had to be worried about her by now. Inuyasha was mostly likely sitting by the well on the other side, sulking as usual, even in the cold.

She never realized the time had passed so quickly. Kagome often didn't realize how much she missed civilization until she came back home. The days blurred into each other, each running into the other until two long weeks had fled and was lost to the burden of memories.

Still she just couldn't shake the sense of dread that shadowed her for the last few days, creeping closer until it all but breathed down her neck.

Something was wrong, very wrong. She hoped nothing had happened to him during her short stay away.  
The well's icy edges creaked as she slipped in, leaving her world behind.

-------------------

The wind drove the snow and ice like razors, the snow kicked up so it created a thick swirling cloud of whiteness that encompassed everything.

The temperature still dropped bit by bit, freezing any exposed flesh that came its way. Even the sun's weakening rays were shut out by the black-blue clouds that rolled across the dark sky.

He limped heavily, his teeth clenched, as each step was agony. Broken ribs grated on each other, his once silver hair matted by ice and blood. Inuyasha wondered aimlessly in the darkened snow covered woods with only pain and the ever-present shadow of death as his only company. 

The long two weeks were nothing short of a nightmare stretched thin over the days and nights, each just blending into each other in a creamy smooth symphony of pain, cold and despair. His own screams would forever blacken the walls of the hellish nightmare where he had been kept. Each slowly taking its toll on him, pulling him further and further away into the dark void. He felt nothing but the weight on his body from the snow as it steadily sucked the heat from him.

He shivered violently under the growing mantle of snow.

The ice over surface of the well came into view. His breath came in raged gasps, the cold burning his throat and lungs. 

His legs gave out as his strength fled and he collapsed near it; she had not returned the whole time. The snow and ice around the ancient stone was undisturbed by anything save the lonely wind. His breath came in ragged gasping as he clawed his way forward, any tears that fell had gone unnoticed to the snow.

He lay there, his glazed eyes slowly shut, never leaving the wells edge even as he slipped in the darkness. Each small thud of snow only grew as it continued to pile up persistently on his still form.

TBC

to all who are wondering what happened in the missing two weeks, I'm working on a side story to fill in the gap


	6. Darkest Before the Dawn

E-mail Before Dawn   
part six of mind games

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha focused his bleary, stinging eyes on the wavering light of the stars that poked through the stormy, grey clouds between the powerful chilling gusts of ice and cold. He stopped feeling any pain as his body gave into the night, the winter taking the heat from his body and with it, any pain.

The numbness spread up his shattered leg, eagerly gobbling up the heat and sliding up his spine like cold snakes.

He stopped shivering as his body used up all its meager reserves, the metabolic furnace slowly shutting itself down as he started to give in.

She wasn't coming.

His breath rattled in his chest, the broken edges of ribs grinding into each other as the snow mounted up. He coughed, his whole body shaking as thin strands of blood fell to the ice. He gasped for air, his eyes never leaving the wells surface. The sense of betrayal was heavier than the snow piling atop and around him.

She wasn't coming.

His eyes felt as if they were being pulled shut from the inside, his brain fogged by a deep need for sleep, one he would not wake up from. Only the wind moaned its lonely cold lullaby to the dying angel in the snow.

His ears didn't move as his name was yelled above the wind driven snow. Nor did he stir as someone griped his shoulder and shook it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome flipped him over, the ice clinging in a powerful grip to his too still body. She pulled the leather gloves off, her hands going numb as the cold caressed the newly exposed flesh. She pulled the frozen stiff haori open with some difficulty and placed a hand on his snow covered chest, he was chillingly cold to the touch.

"Inuyasha!"

His ears didn't even so much as twitch.

She buried her hand beneath all the snow and cloth, feeling his chest just barely move under her rapidly numbing hand. She pulled her hand back to see it gleam faintly with traces of fresh blood. He coughed violently under her, his chest heaving as a thin trail of crimson flowed over his blue-tinged lips.

Dread seized her as her mind went into an uncovering realization and panic: he was just clinging onto life. There was no telling how long he had been lying out in the snow. 

Kagome managed to get her arms under his limp body and slowly drag him towards the well's opening. The village was too long a distance to half carry, half drag the injured unconscious Inuyasha through the snow as well. There was little choice other than to take him back home.

She struggled to move the weight of the hanyou the short distance to the well, stumbling the whole way. The thick, icy crust broke under their weight, making it harder to move him.

His body almost jerked from her grasp as he fell under another fit of coughing. She held him tightly as he went limp, his breath rattling in his chest in the most disturbing way.

Hang on, Inuyasha. Just hang on. She fought off the tears she could feel building in her eyes as she maneuvered them both over the edge. Please.. just hold on.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The air on the other side was heavy and thick in comparison to the air in the feudal area. Inuyasha groaned softly as Kagome hauled him over the well's iced edges. The wide stepladder her brother had placed there a long while ago had just become a blessing. Without it she doubted she could have gotten Inuyasha out of the well with out any help.

Even with the chilling atmosphere, she was sweating heavily in the cool air, slumping tiredly by the stone edge with Inuyasha lying next to her. She reached over and wearily ran a hand through the tangled mass of silver hair; his skin was still cold to her touch, but at least his ears moved slightly when the contact was made.

Pale beams of light filtered though the old slates of the shrine's roof and a few fell on his silver hair. It did nothing but make him seem more like a fallen angel who's wings had been ripped off and flung to the earth than a half breed demon unwanted by anyone.

"Inyuasha," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. An ear swiveled to catch her words but other than that he didn't move. His chest barely rose under the shredded pelt, his skin was a mess of bruises and slashes, and his left arm hung at an unnatural angle, something she had not noticed when she had pulled him out of the cold.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" She never really expected an answer back; an ear moving to catch her words in the cold dry air of the shrine was her only response.

Her back complained as she stiffly rose. She had to get him inside, out of all this.

"Inuyasha..?'

His ears, which had been following her every word earlier, didn't move; the soft torn flaps were lying limply. They didn't move as she laid a numb hand on one.

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing.

A sense of dread filled her, her hands where shaking as she pulled the stiff pelt aside, resting her hand on his chest. It was barley moving, the ribs painfully visible under his pale, cold skin.

He's so cold… Kagome withdrew her hand. She tried to pick up him but a pained yelp stopped her, his clawed hands weakly grabbing the thin material of her jacket. His weight tugged at her arms, but she gritted her teeth and tried to ignore it. Another more distressed yelp came from his throat.  
She winced at the sound. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Carefully cradling his limp broken body, she half stumbled and walked towards the house. His head rested against her shoulder, his breathing shallow and weak, a thin trial of crimson falling from his lips.

He groaned softly and shifted slightly as she managed to work the freezing door latch with the deeply unconscious hanyou in her arms.

-----------

He was aware of nothing but pain as it flooded his senses, dragging him along a sea of black razors that scarped the nerves raw. He groaned as the cold crept back into his body, making him painfully aware of the condition of his body. He shied away from the light, knowing it held more pain.

He moaned and tried to pull away, gripping at the edges of the soft sheets. His jaw clenched as his back arched slightly.

He could barley make out the words that floated in the air, like someone was speaking through water. He made out the simple, painful words broken and has to be set. His mind spiraled downward, knowing what it meant.

The sudden sharp pain turned to a torrent of agony as the muscles in his shattered leg jerked. The broken edges ground against each other. A scream lodged in his throat as his back arched but that had died down not long after. Losing his strength as he went, his fragile grip on consciousness was lost as he fell back into the dark, comforting void of nothingness.

---------  
TBC


	7. Darkest Before the Dawn P2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkest Before the Dawn part 2

Chap 7 mind games  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light switch clicked dully and the room remained as dark as night. The storm must have knocked all the electricity out for miles around, leaving the house dark but, surprisingly, still warm. The heavy med-kit hung dully from one shoulder as she made her way back to Inuyasha.

Said hanyou groaned as she sat back next to his still form, resting a hand on his forehead. His skin was cold and damp; a slight shiver ran through him even under the thick quilt she had managed to find. It was hard to see the awful extent of his injuries in the darkness-part of her didn't want to see what had happened the two weeks she had been gone, but she knew it had to be done.

As she carefully pulled the soaking pelt off, trying not to hurt him any more then he already was, a few whimpers broke the eerie silence as she lowered him back down. She hesitated, biting her lip lightly as her hand hovered above his torn soaked pants. He was hurt, she had to get them off of him. Taking a deep breath she started to untie them, feeling the young hanyou tense under her shaking fingers. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. He whimpered and stirred as the edges of his pants were slid down his hips.

A light blush crept across her skin even in the dark

" Pleasses.…sstop…." the faint words left his cracked dry lips as he stirred in his exhausted sleep, his unbroken hand clenched into a fist, tearing the sheet.

He stiffened slightly before going limp again.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch and her heart slam painfully into her ribs. Her shaking hands pulled the quilt back up around his hips. A lingering dread turned to sickness.

She wiped the growing tears from her eyes, only if she hadn't left. This might not had happened.

A soft groan brought her our of her self-imposed guilt. She reached up and stroked his cold cheek with a shaking hand. Who could do such a thing to him? He had suffered enough at it was, he didn't need this.

" My beautiful Inuyasha…"

---------------------------------

His skin was a mess of deep wounds, some were old, but most were fresh and bleeding. He squirmed and groaned softly when she brushed over them.

Kagome felt sick. Her hands were shaking slightly, fighting to keep from breaking down. The soft cloth was almost falling out of her hands as she carefully cleaned of the matt of dried and fresh blood from his skin.

She winced every time air entered or left his chest, gently mopping his cold skin with the cloth as it turned a scarlet red, and he would cry out softly, calling her name to the uncaring darkness that surrounded them both. 

"Inuyasha, can you hear me? I have to wrap your chest…. and it might hurt." One ear barely moved to catch her words.

His eyes fluttered open, his golden orbs flickering slightly, clouded in silent agony before falling shut again. Gritting his teeth and summing the fast failing reserves of strength he nodded slightly as a shiver shook his body slightly.

Reaching blindly in the dark for the medical kit she had retrieved earlier, she thanked the supernatural entity high above for its presence, all the while feeling for the bulky roll of bandages inside. With the greatest care she could manage, she reached under him and slowly wrapped his broken ribs in a thick elastic bandage. Her wince surfaced quite often; it did each time she brushed over his chest and felt the painfully visible ribs below his badly torn hide, a silent testimony for whatever hell he had gone through. His jaw clenched every time her hand moved against a wound in the dark.

It was difficult to squeeze her hand beneath him to get the bandage around his chest, feeling him jerk slightly every time. He shook slightly with unvoiced pain and cold; he was barely clinging on the fine silvery edge of life with a fierce tenacity as she pulled it tight.

He lay deathly still, only the faint rise and fall of his chest was any sign of life. That and the constant but slight shivering.

I've got to find a way to get his temperature rising again. With the power out, it's going to be far harder to get him warmed up.

"Hang on, Inuyasha. " He gave no indication he heard her soft words, his ears laying flat against his skull. His body racked with each trailing cough, the thin trickle of crimson that fled from his bruised lips was the only thing she could grasp that ensured her that he, at least, would have a few minutes longer.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha groaned, his free unbroken hand griped the sheet below his body in a tight embrace as the dark rift of pain opened up and swallowed him whole, dragging him screaming into its depths.

Tears fell from his eyes as the whimpers caught in his throat, his body going stiff as sweat dotted his skin despite the cold.

Inuyasha's choked whimpers of pain faded away to the sound of his own thundering heart slamming into his broken ribs as he lay struggling for breath through the thick, coppery crimson that threatened to drown him.

He stirred slightly as something warm was pressed to his heaving chest, drawing away the throbbing pain and cold. 

------------------------------------------

The rubbery skin of the hot water bottle pressed itself into her hands, molding to her flesh like a living creature as she all but walked back to him. It was all she could find; at least it was something.

Kagome dropped to his side, pressing the heated rubber to his chest under the heavy quilt, smoothing the sweat soaked silver hair out of his face. Even in the shadows she could easily see how his jaw was clenched tightly, his face twisted into pain.

"Shhh…I'm here, Inuyasha." She tried to soothe his furious attempt to retain a fragile grip on consciousness. 

"K-Kagome?" he whispered harshly, his voice weak and shaky. His once vibrant golden eyes were clouded and glazed over. 

"Just rest. You'll be all right," she said, trying her best not to let her voice break up.

"I….I'm cold," was all he could mange through his chill-paralyzed and bloody throat.

"I know. Don't talk, save your strength." She reached out and gently stroked his anguished face, watching as he relaxed visibly. He was still shivering under her hand.

His eyes clouded over with pain as they slide shut, a meek cry escaping his lips but then nothing, as he went slack.

Her own breath caught and her heart felt as if it was wrenched from her chest. She clutched the half breeds still form to her own, brushing a hand over his forehead where perspiration was beginning to bead to his lips desperately, and feeling where his breath still stirred in his broken body.

Her strength dispersed and she collapsed on him, letting the tears of anguish fall freely over him, the smell of blood still clinging to him like a remaining, hovering cloud.

"I don't want to loose you, Inuyasha…" she whispered harshly into his ear, feeling his own chest rise slightly under hers, sharing what little warmth she could offer as the long cold night dragged on.  
The wind and ice plummeted to the earth below, covering the sleeping world in a fine coat of white.

-------------------------  
TBC


	8. Let Me Keep the Fire

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let Me Keep the Fire

Mind Games 8  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn broke silently over the snow and ice covered world, light chasing away the dark night. The sun's ancient light seeking to bring warmth to her children danced across the ice and tall man- made towers of steel. Cutting through the thick black-blue clouds and chasing away the last strands of night interwoven with the shadows, the stars, restless with unknown age, faded slowly to the light, traveling back to the long night of the universe.

The golden orb's slender rays pressed through the heavy drawn blinds, peering into the still dark and silent house. The ghosts of shadows lifted themselves up and wandered away to find darker spots to sleep as motes of dust dance in the rays of light.

The soft golden light caressed the sleeping face of a young half-breed who had seen more misery and despair in his life than many had in several life times.

Inuyasha stirred slightly, his breath catching in his throat, his chest screaming its blind agony at his already flooded senses. His eyes opened only to close again as a soft cry escaped his torn, bruised lips, the frail light coming from the windows as the sun that just graced the sky drifted across the unlikely pair.

He forced his eyes back open. A few tears trickled from the golden depths as he struggled to make out where he was. The last thing in his fuzzy mind was the bitter cold snow piling up on him and the iced over edge of the well.

A few dark memories were blasted from his mind, ones he hoped he would forget.

Kagome was her usual mad self, yelling the subduing word to the rosary around his neck and sent him plummeting forward into the rocky ground. His pained cry could be heard from the prone position as she stomped off, leaving him alone. He stayed there, feeling the blood trickle down his now broken nose, wetting the rocky, barren earth. She never knew how badly she had hurt him all the times she had said the word in anger.

He winced at the thought, trying to push it from his mind to no avail. Maybe she would never know how much it hurt.

His conscience reminded with him of all the times something like that had happened, his shattered heart begged to differ. Even now where she had fallen asleep by his side, he could feel her face pressed into his chest.

His unbroken hand released its death grip on the sheet below him, shaking slightly, hesitant. Smooth warm stands of midnight fell through his fingers as he rested his hand on her head lightly. For a few second his eyes cleared, free of the pain that haunted his every moment before clouding again.

He clenched his jaw in silent agony, before falling back into the dark void once again.

-----------------

She let her light burn well into the early cold morning, listening to Inuyasha's labored painful breathing, holding his now, warm limp hand and winced every time the air moved in his chest.

Long, silver hair shimmered in the few, warm rays of sun; even now a faint shadow of pain disturbed the soft features of the injured youth lying deathly still.

Her face rested against his erratically moving chest, gently clutching at the quilt that lay around him, tears wetting the cloth.

"Inuyasha, please don't leave me...Hold on…just hold on," she sobbed, though she knew he could not hear the gently spoken words of love from the deep chasm of unconscious he was in.

He moaned softy, shifting slightly under her.

She had thrown his back out, a few months ago, that it came back like a bad dream. She had actually physically hurt him, badly. The way he walked so stiffly, his jaw clenched tightly, why didn't she see the pain in his eyes. Much less the way he had trouble moving. It must have pained Inuyasha greatly yet he said nothing.

How many times did I hurt you like that? How could I have not seen it? Kagome buried her face in his chest, letting her sorrow filled the dead air of the house.

------------------------------------------

Back to the feudal world

The snow was freshly churned into to a thick, icy slush from the countless feet of scavenges that had come to feast on the carcass of the horse. Great, gapping holes were opened in many areas as the sharp fangs broke the frozen flesh up, striping it to the bone.

Sango kneeled by the pile of frozen flesh; her steady trained eyes studied the ground, searching out any tracks leading away from the horse's remains.

The snow had hidden most the trail, making it less visible. Bits of silver hair were caught in the lower branches of a tree leading in the general direction of the well; she hoped the hanyou had enough sense to get to the safety of the well in time.

She straitened, brushing the light coat of snow off her armor before turning back to the waiting Kirara. The others had been left back at a small village with the reason that Kirara could move faster carrying only her. There was also the little thing about what she secretly dreaded that she did not want Shippo to know. The sad frozen remains of their friend in the snow.

Tightening her grip on self-restraint, Sango slowly walked forward, her eyes never leaving the barely visible trial in the snow. Here and there were tiny red rubies of frozen blood, gleaming brightly in the vast expanse of white. Her hand tightened on the leather strap of the boomerang slung over her back. Who ever did this might still be near by; at least she hoped they were.

The snow started to fall again, tiny white snowflakes danced through the gaps in the tree bare branches, slowly covering her only trial.

Time would not be on her side again.

She returned to the waiting Kirara. At least Kagome had managed to get the badly wounded half-breed to her time, but it didn't raise the heavy weight that hung in her chest.

She had found the well hours ago. The area around the snowy well was badly disturbed, and stands of soft silver hair and bone-white cloth were tangled in the ice. Frozen blood gleamed in the snow under the changing sky as the thick blue-black clouds returned, blacking out the frail sunlight. A small amount of remotely good news had lifted a massive weight from around the small group, there was still no way of knowing what kind of shape Inuyasha was in... much less if he was still in the world of the living.

There was nothing they could do now but wait for any news of weather Inuyasha lived…….or he was alive and healing on the other side to the well under Kagomes care.

All they could do now was wait, hope and pray he was alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Part 9

Warning-Yaoi, rape

Disclaimer- I own nothing, no suing for you

------------------------------------------

Mind Games 9

----------------------------

The lengths of silvery hair spilled all around his head, stained with sweat as he tried to move away, his arms shackled cruelly behind him as he backed into a wall. The golden eyes were wide with fear, his chest heaving as he panted, exhausted from his struggles.

Naraku ran a hand though the tangled locks, causing the half breed to flinch slightly; he was enjoying every moment of the slow torture he was inflicting.

A slight shiver passed through his half-clothed body as the lovely youth pressed himself as far as possible into the wall, trying to get away.

A cold grin passed over Naraku's face as he seized his ankle in a crushing grip, feeling the bone give under his hand and drawing a pained cry from Inuyasha.

With one tug the only piece of clothing keeping the lithe form from his eyes was removed and flung to the darkness.

A soft cry came from the hanyou as he tried to curl up, a few tears staining his face.

Naraku flung his own clothing off and pinned the struggling half breed down. Despite days of no food and little rest he was still as beautiful as ever.

"Don't struggle so hard, my Inuasha," he whispered the poison words into an ear before running his tongue over the softness, causing its owner to gasp loudly as the unwanted contact.

Naraku ran his hands down the smooth sweat covered flanks, feeling him squirm and buck slightly underneath him. The half breed begged and pleaded as the questing hands lowered, brushing over his thighs lightly, tracing invisible patterns over the tanned skin.

Inuyahsa whimpered as he felt his legs being forcibly spread and something hard and warm pressing against him.

Naraku nuzzled his neck, biting lightly as he pressed his hips against Inuyasha's, savoring the fear and the warm sensation of the younger hanyou's body.

He ground his erection into Inuyasha as the soft cries filled his ears before pressing him hard to the icy stone floor.

Inuyasha arched his back and screamed as Naraku forced his way in, inch by agonizing inch. The half breed went limp as the form above started to thrust deeply into him.

------------------------------------------------------

Naraku awoke to the dark ceiling and no Inuyahsa by his side, a thin sheen of sweat covered his nude body. A dream, nothing but a dream.

With a grunt of frustration he threw the flimsy silken covers aside, the cold night air breezed through the open window as he walked across the cold, marble floor. His erection stood almost painfully out in the air, the dream had left him unsatisfied in the worst way. The lingering sent of the lovely soft half breed clung to his mind like a soothing blanket he craved.

What would it really be like to capture those lips in his, to force him down on the floor or on anything else for that matter? To cover that fine hide in blood from a whip, listen to his screams and pleads echo in the empty walls of the massive castle…

He leaned on the marble railing of the balcony that overlooked a small flagstone courtyard below, weeds had taken a sturdy root in the cracks and grown until the cold winds came, even now they still held on stubbornly.

He wrapped a hand around his still hard dick, biting into his lower lip as he stroked its hard length, trying to relive the pressure in his testicles but to no avail. The image of Inuyasha beneath him still haunted him.

Perhaps Kagura…no, not tonight. He found nothing in the wind sorceress now with his mind set on something else. He needed something ….male.

His eyes caught the movement in the forest of dead gnarled trees; the blackened branches did little to hide any intruders. He caught a faint smell of something familiar on the night air, something male and strong. It was thick and musky, not like the hanyou's.

He turned from the balcony, grabbing the long flowing black silk kimono as he left, no need to wonder about naked even if it was his castle. The soft material did little to hide his stiff painful erection, making itself known through a rather large tent in the fabric.

-------------------------------------

The Modern World  
------------------------------------

Something cold pressed against his lips. He turned his head and moaned something softly as thin trickle of cold water flowed down his parched throat, settling heavily in his empty stomach. He coughed several times as some of the water fell down his windpipe. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin even in the cool air of the dark house.

He settled back down, fighting off the oncoming darkness that waited at the edge of his mind, waiting to pounce like a wild beast. He fought it off, pulling away from it despite knowing that to wonder into the light was to meet the pain of his injured body.

He shivered slightly in pain, gritting his teeth as he forced his eyes open.

Soft warm rays of light filtered in through the slated windows, the air itself was warm and dry.  
So it wasn't a dream; he had escaped the hellish nightmare and ended up by the well some how. It seemed unreal, he wondered if he really was in the care of the one person he loved or was he still in the frozen woods, slowly dying.

Out of sheer stubbornness he forced his upper half of the couch despite the shooting pain that rocked up his spine, his arm shaking violently as he forced it to bear his weight, the broken one lying against his chest.

His ears caught the sounds of the TV on, the volume though set low, was more than high enough for him to hear. He vaguely remembered the first time he saw the television, nearly destroying it because for the longest time, he couldn't figure out how it worked no mater how hard Kagome tried to explain it to him.

His chest hurt badly with each shallow breath, blood constantly tickled the back of his raw throat as he forced himself to remain propped up. His long silvery hair fell around him, still damp with sweat. He concentrated on breathing; it felt as he was breathing through water, never hearing the soft footsteps behind him.

Inuyasha never wanted her to see him that way, weak, helpless and injured. In that short imprisonment he had lost his pride, strength and even his freedom.

And he had doubted them. It hurt far worse then losing his freedom, it left a cold hollow feeling in his chest that weighed itself heavily down.

He felt a pair of soft warm hands graze his bare back motioning his to lie back down; he flinched and stiffened visibly as a slight serpent of fear grazed his weary mind before relaxing slightly.

" Lay back down Inuyasha."

Another pillow had been placed so it propped him up some to his relief; it was much more comfortable then laying flat. He sighed softly as the quilt was drawn back up over him, his eyes slowly shutting as he felt Kagome's hands over his ears in a gentle motion. He relaxed under the caring manipulation, his eyes finally closing as he drifted back off to sleep.

She had seen him wake up, his arm trembling in effort to stay up, his broken arm resting against his chest. His breathing seemed easier that way. She had snatched a pillow out of the laundry room and placed it behind him.

She couldn't get the way he stiffened up under her touch out of her mind, her heart wrenched at the thought of what must have happened to him.

Kagome balanced herself on the arm of the couch, letting her fingers run through his soft, damp hair and over his ears. He relaxed under her touch, something he hadn't done before. He had always been so uptight and withdrawn, making it hard to get near enough to him to be comforting at times.

----------

"Kagome…" he whispered harshly.

"Shh, go back to sleep Inuyasha." She resumed the soft stroking over his ears, trying hard not to let the tears fall.

He nearly relented to his ears being rubbed, sending small pleasurable sensations down his spine.

He was still hurting, that much was still painfully visible. It would be hard to get anything down him in the state he was in. Even the small amount of water she had managed to force past his lips had been a trial, so painkillers were definitely out of the question. And though his breathing had evened out, the disturbing rattle deep in his chest had stayed.

Inuyasha whimpered softly even under her gentle touch.

All the tension and pain from the previous night was missing now; Inuyasha for once seemed to be free of the pain and exhaustion that had held him down so heavily as he slept peacefully. The suns rays gave him a noble expression. She stroked his warm cheek as he lay in a deep sleep free of the demons that plagued him all through the long nights before, even if only for a little while.

His heart was lulled into a soft cradle of light and warmth, knowing that it was real. She had come for him.

----------------------------

Into a Dark Forest

---------------------------

Koga sped though the dark, wicked forest of the damned, bypassing numbers' corpses strung from the trees, their flesh dried in the thick air, white bone poking through the withered remains. Oil black carrion crows dotted the tree tops, their eerie red eyes following his every movement.

Already he was regretting following Kagura into the dark forest, but the hymn of vengeance still sung in his blood for the massacre of his pack.

His senses were on overload; this place was seeped thick in the smell and presence of the dead and damned-all the remains of those who tried to lay siege against the massive monster of a castle on the distant hill and failed miserably.

It was hard to pick out her scent among the countless rotting corpses and pools of black bubbling water thick with bones or massive creatures; he lost it several times before picking it up again.

His claws dug into the trees back, drawing a foul black liquid from the tree that stung his skin as he watched for any sign of Kagura.

Koga winced and pulled his hand back, whipping the caustic fluid off on his wolf pelt.

He fletched as a sharp pain came from his neck, he swatted at it, thinking it nothing more then an insect, his hand coming a way with a thin trickle of crimson and a tiny feathered dart.

It took several seconds for it to sink in; by then it was too late. His vision was blurring and his grip on the tree was weakening rapidly. He tried to hold on, his muscles turning to gel as he slipped out of the tree and landed hard on the spongy ground with a groan.

He tired to force himself up, it felt as his limbs were made of lead and his body refused to respond to any desperate commands.

The last thing his darkening vision saw was a black silk kimono and the strong smell of Naraku as he passed out.

-----------

TBC

----------


	10. Part 10

disclaimer- I own nothing, no suing for you  
  
warning- Rape yaoi, Naraku x Koga  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mind games 10  
  
---------------------------  
  
   
  
Koga's groggy sense started to work again; he became aware that his feet were barely touching the ground and his arms felt as if they were being pulled from their sockets. He forced his eyes open but his vision was badly blurred and his head pounded.  
  
He tired to stand, his legs refusing to move and his arms aching badly was the last thing he felt as he blacked out again.  
  
-----------  
  
Naraku held tightly to one of the wolf prince's arms and Kagura had the other, neither was willing to relent their grip even if it would mean ripping the unconscious prince in half.  
  
"I saw him first Naraku, he's mine." Kagura hissed, trying her best to haul the prince out of his clutches. She had let him trail her all the way into the dark forest in hope of catching him before Naraku. He would have served as a distraction and as a pet. The proud wolf prince reduced to a pet was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Apparently Naraku had been thinking the same thing.  
  
Naraku only glared and yanked harder, setting his feet firmly into the soft soil before giving a rough yank, a soft wet creaking sound came from the limp form as Kagura finally relented. It wasn't worth it. Koga wasn't even that attractive in comparison to Inuyasha; she would have to find companionship else were or simply wait until Naraku was away.  
  
Naraku left with the unconscious wolf prince draped over one shoulder and a smirk on his face, the wooden blow pipe tucked neatly in the loose folds of his kimono.  
  
He was a poor substitute for the hanyou but one couldn't be choosy and as long as he knew he took Kagura's prize, it was worth it.  
  
The strong, musky smell of the wolf demon over his shoulder renewed his aching hard he had nearly lost arguing with Kagura on so it was slightly harder to walk.  
  
--------  
  
Koga slowly came to, the first thing his damaged senses was a sharp pain in his arm. He groaned as he forced his eyes open, his vision blurred so all he could make out was dark shadows that loomed all around him. The air was stale and cold of some place that had not seen the light of the sun for too long.  
  
He could feel cold metal encircled his wrists as his sense started to clear up more, Koga raised his aching head only to see darkness beyond the swaying sheets of thin martial that flowed down from the wooden pillars of what he realized was a very large bed.  
  
He collapsed back down, his bare chest rising with each rough breath.   
  
The hell am I?…. His fuzzy mind tried to sort all the sensations out, the smooth warm silken stuff below his body, the cold metal around his wrists, the pain in his left arm. He tried to move but the pain worsened, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain still.  
  
"I see you're finally awake my prince." a cold voice came from beyond the shield of wavering curtains. He forced his head up despite the pain.  
  
The white ghosts parted to reveal the slender black clad form of Naraku. Koga felt his heart freeze in his chest, his eyes wide in fear. He was bound and helpless, at the mercy of Naraku.  
  
The hanyou ran a hand over his bare chest, feeling a slight shiver under his hand. The wolf's skin marked with faint countless scars from battles; it added to his beauty instead of taking from it. The small silver scars crisscrossed his skin, mainly over his chest and arms. Both his legs were badly scared were the jewel shards once resided before Naraku removed them while Koga was out cold.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" he hissed through clenched teeth. He hated the smell of the hanyou, the thick almost repulsive stench of arousal filled his lungs as Koga watched him.  
  
Naraku let his hand drift lower; Koga squirmed under the touch, the fear gleaming in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Naraku lowered his head until they were only inches apart, he could smell the fear coming off the once confident wolf prince in waves. A cold phantom smile graced his lips before he pressed his against Koga's.  
  
The wolf prince only seized up, his mouth slightly open as soft gasp of surprise left him, Naraku forced his tongue in. Koga wriggled under his weight, trying desperately to get away.  
  
He growled at him as he broke off the kiss before running his hand down the side of his jaw. His other hand lingered far too long over Koga's thigh for his liking.  
  
His growl deepened as the hand traced slow gentle designs over his skin before sliding under the only thing he had covering him, the wolf pet around his waist.  
  
Naraku simply yanked it off as Koga yelped in surprise; he turned a light shade of red as he tried to hide his now very nude form. For once in his long life, the wolf prince was terrified. His whole body was shaken by slight tremors of fear.  
  
Naraku let the silken kimono fall to the ground in a soft puddle of midnight, his eyes never leaving the now huddled form of Koga. The cool night air rushed over his body as he slid next to the wolf prince.  
  
Koga didn't move as Naraku griped his hips and pulled him closer so his body pressed against his; he stayed curled into a defensive tight ball. He wasn't in the mood to care that the creature he was against was not Inuyasha.  
  
A choked cry erupted from Koga's throat as his body stiffened under the touch. He tried to struggle as one hand encircled his waist and pulled him closer and the other slowly traced down the inside of his thigh to his limp wolfhood. He bit his lip, tearing it with a fang, hoping the pain would distract him from the forcible pleasuring touches.  
  
He groaned softy as his body responded even if he hated every moment of it, the soft touches sent sparks of pleasure up his spine.  
  
"Get …away from me…, you bastard!" Koga hissed though tightly clenched jaws.  
  
Naraku only chuckled at the weak threat; the prince's pride was steadily shattering. He nuzzled the midnight black locks, breathing deeply of the musky scent of fear.   
  
Koga's breathing became choppy as sweat trickled down his skin, the pain from his broken arm mixed with the pleasure, burning in the dark before leaving hot trails of sparks that slowly spread. He hated it.   
  
He felt nauseated at the light touches over his inner thighs. He wriggled under the mass of Naraku, feeling the stiff rod pressing into his lower back.   
  
Naraku's fingers worked up and down the soft length, squeezing Koga's balls to draw the soft almost whimpering sounds out of him. Koga's hips started to thrust into his hand as soft moans replaced the whimpers.  
  
He smirked before pressing Koga's chest into the mattress, noting that the prince gave no struggle even with the pressure on his broken arm. This was almost too easy.  
  
He pulled Koga's hips upward, still meeting no resistance until his erection pressed against him. Koga weakly shifted and groaned, he tried to drag himself forward only to be forced back down. A few tears slipped free of his eyes; he had become a disgrace. He was glad the sad scatted remains of his pack would not see the once proud prince of wolves reduced to this.  
  
He shoved forward,smashing past the ring of muscle like a battering ram. Koga threw his head back and screamed in pain as Naraku griped his hips and kept pushing until he was fully seated deep inside the wolf demon's body.   
  
Koga gasped for breath as his chest constricted painfully, his hands griping the fine sheets tightly Naraku rocked his whole body with the powerful thrusts, his cries turned to whimpers as the pain flooded his sense, drowning out any semblance of pleasure that still burned under the dying fires.  
  
He rapidly lost track of how long Naraku continued his relentless assault on his weakening body. He went limp under Naraku, giving out as he cried in pain, letting the tears fall freely.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
He shuddered under the light burden of the collar around his throat. He was marked now, an owned creature that had lost everything in a few short hours, his pride, his freedom and his dignity.  
  
He wept silently into the cold stone floor, his unbroken hand gripping the chain that held him prisoner of Naraku. He lay on the floor, cover in sticky cum and blood, his nude form shivering in the cold air.  
  
------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------- 


	11. Part 11

disclaimer - I own nothing, no suing for you

e-mail 

Revised

Mind games

Part 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha buried his face into the warmth that lay besides him, feeling the last of the cold air be shrugged off as the fever slowly took a hold.

A soft moan brought her back from the soft land of dreams, and she responded by pressing the cool cloth to his heated forehead, brushing the loose strands of silver out of the way, a small smile passing over her lips as the unbroken hand tightened over hers.

He had been drifting in and out of a restless sleep, haunted by nightmares that seemed to assault his fragile senses every time he drifted off.

He shifted slightly, his ears flattened against his head, eyes tightly closed, and he whimpered faintly as sweat beaded on his pale skin.

She gently stroked his pain lined face with her hand, feeling how hot he was under her fingers.

"Kagome.." a harsh pain filled whisper broke the comforting silence.

"I'm here," her heart wretched as a pair of dull amber eyes met hers in the soothing darkness of pre dawn, only the soft electronic flickering light of the TV washed over the room. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He winced slightly, " Hurts……." he squeezed his eyes shut, a few salty tears fell as a spasm racked his body. Kagome dearly wished she could take his pain into herself.

She reached over and let her hand trial through the sweat slicked hair, listening to his uneven ragged breathing. It must be his leg; it was practically shattered she thought as he stiffened up again as if he was trying to take the weight off something.

"Where are you hurting?" she asked, trying to figure out what ailed the hanyou so badly.

"My leg…it hurts..." he managed to get out between his clenched jaws.

"Shhh….try to relax some, Inuyahsa." her words fell on death ears as she got up, reluctantly leaving him to find something, anything to ease the agony he felt.

The heavy med kit sat were she had left it on the floor near by, so she thankfully didn't have far to go to locate its bight yellow lumpy form in the darkness. She didn't need light to search for what she knew resided in one of the outer pockets, she already knew she couldn't get anything down his throat that wasn't liquid, and the alternative wasn't a pleasant one. She dread the idea of poking him with a needle and inflicting more pain, no mater how minor, on his fragile state to get any type of painkiller in his system.

He groaned as the pain spread from his shattered leg, he had broken bones before but none had ever hurt like this.

The sound bubbling from his throat made up her mind for her.

"Gomen Inuyahsa, this is going to hurt." He gave no indication he had heard her words as she managed to get his uninjured arm free of the quilt, he winced and groaned softly as the slender needle penetrated his skin but made no attempt to withdraw. His breath was caught in his bloody throat as the pain shot up his leg.

She held a hand to his forehead as the contents of the syringe was emptied into his blood stream, she had used it only once before because the powerful painkiller had made him extremely sick. But she had little choice now.

He winced again as the empty syringe was withdrawn, he shivered from the pain and fever coursing through his body.

"Inuyasha?" he only blindly groped for something to hold onto as the pain started to reside, his grip on consciousness was rapidly fading as he slipped off into a deep painless sleep. He felt Kagome's hand close on his own in gentle but firm embrace.

"Just sleep now, Inuyasha." she whispered to him as she knelt besides his sleeping form, running a hand through his long silvery hair and over his ears, feeling his relax as it took effect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feudal era

Naraku leaned against the wall of the small tavern in the dark shadows, his eyes closed in deep thought. A cold wind blew against the thick frost white pelt draped over his shoulders. It was a rare thing for him to leave the mist shrouded region of his castle and venture out into the world. There was little that held his interest outside the castle or the dark region he resided other then a certain half breed.

Even in the high cold walls of the castle, the wind and the numbers demons coming in and out area brought with them news and rumors of the going on of the world around them, as he more often then not listened in when not occupied by other things.

He had followed the rumor of a rouge demon exterminator that had captured an Inu half breed to a small all but abandoned village perched on the edge of nothing. The small village was crowed with run down buildings and narrow tight streets piled high with icy drifts. A few humans hurried between the shacks, drawing animal pelts tightly around their huddled forms.

A myriad of smell assaulted his senses, old stale beer, vomit, piss and musk. He slowly started to sort them out until he was disturbed by a large man staggering towards him in the dark alleyway. Naraku stepped farther back into the shadows, knowing the man either didn't see him or didn't care he was there.

He watched as he stopped, leaning heavily against the old wood, blood dripping from his smashed nose. The bone white cloak was torn in places and splattered by mud and ice. His armor was plastered by mud and old blood. He mumbled on about a monk and dam half breed, bent over as he emptied the contents of his stomach out on the ice.

The man leaned heavily on the side of the building, his breath coming in ragged breathes. Lank dark hair hid his face.

Naraku caught the smell of the dog on him, his rage swelled in a dark wave that threatened to come crashing down. It took ever last bit of control to keep from tearing the demon exterminator apart right then and there. His blood boiled as his hands turned to fists, his claws cutting his skin.

How dare this lowly creature touch what was his to rightfully take.

He lunged at the man, his hand closing around his throat and lifting his feet clear off the ground, the man's legs kicked the thin cold air.

His breath came in sharp gasps as the shadow lifted him up by the throat, razor sharp claws sunk into unyielding flesh. Dark red eyes bored into his as blood tricked around the powerful hand that was slowly squeezing the life from him.

This low creature had stolen his toy and used him the way he wanted. Used his hanoyu as a pet. It enraged him to no end. He growled low in his throat.

Blood and bits of flesh erupted from the hole that had been the exterminators throat as a ragged strangled sound came form the blood flecked lips. The body convulsed in his had a few times before going limp.

He let it fall to his feet, blood pooling around the corpse as he turned to leave. Inuyasha may be safe in the miko's time, but he had to return sooner or later. Even if he had to force that return.

The half breed would be his, all his. All he had to do was wait. And waiting was something he majored in, he could wait for all the pieces to fall into place or force his hand, whichever came first the end result would be the same.

He turned back towards the far distance, leaving the small village behind for now. A dark smile pressed over his lips.

----------

TBC


	12. P 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mind Games

P 12

He forced his eyes open, his ears picking up the sounds of voices coming from the general direction of the kitchen, he tired to raise his head up but the nauseated feeling and his blurring vision forced him back down. The throbbing in his head hadn't died down as he pulled the quilt around his battered body. At least by now the pain in his leg had faded to a dull ache that flared if he tired to move it.

His ears flicked toward the voice he easily recognized as Kagomes, it sounded like she was talking on the telephone thing. Yet another of the modern world gadgets he couldn't understand much less get a good grasp on. The modern world was a major mystery to him.

He preferred the simplicity of the feudal era.

He let his eyes close, drifting off to a light sleep.

Something warm brushed over his bare chest, he tired to wake up enough to see what it was but he felt weak, as if parts of his body were made of lead. A slight shiver of fear wormed its way into the soft warm cradle he laid in. He struggled weakly to move to get away from the touch before simply giving into to it with a soft whimper.

Kagome kneeled besides him, her cool fingers over his bare smooth chest, sliding below the cursed rosary. The dark beads clicked against one another as it was raised slightly.

How often did she loose her temper and used the subduing word tied to it. How often did she really hurt him with it, not just the time she threw his back out. He never uttered a word of pain after that, even if it was all in his eyes and she was just to blind to see it.

How much pain.

It was well past time to remove it, despite the slight weight in her hand, it must be a horrible burden for him to bear. A few tears fell from her eyes as they misted up, some of the many that had fallen over the last week. She had slept and eaten little, constantly at his side.

" Leave …it…"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as his unbroken hand settled on hers weakly, her fingers on the rosary around his neck, his voice was all but a whisper in the pre dawn.

" Inuyasha.."

" What…. if I… turn in ….to a. demon again… and you…. can't call me back…" his voice sounded so worn and tired, her hand was shaking as she brushed through the thick silky strands of silver, matted by sweat. She buried her face into his neck, her other hand entangled around the rosary as she cried on him.

Inuyasha groaned slightly, forcing his arm to move, draping over her shaking shoulders.

" How… long..?"

" Three days, you've been asleep for nearly three days."

He shifted slightly as his empty stomach complained heartily, demanding to be feed for once.

" I'm hungry.."

Kagome nearly laughed at the response, he was sounding more like the Inuyasha she knew, the bottomless pit that he called a stomach must be demanding food.

The dulled amber eyes were hidden under thick bangs clinging to his forehead, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace, pulling her closer. He wished they could stay like this, he secretly wanted her warmth next to him for the longest time. But he would push her away, too afraid of having his barley healed heart broken again, till now.

Inuyasha was still exhausted and it showed, at least he wasn't in pain. In the dark it had been hard to see the extent of his wounds, now in the early morning light she could make out only a few that still refused to heal, the rest had closed up in is deep sleep.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as she teased his ears, feeling the razor sharp canines just graze her skin. He pulled back enough to brush over her lips with his, his eyes holding something unreadable.

" I love… you.."

She was too startled to react even as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue teasing her soft lips until they opened, giving him accesses.

Her hand came up to run through the thick silver locks, the three simple words she had been waiting for sunk into her sleep hazed brain.

He pressed their lips together, silencing the startled gasp as his nimble fingers slipped inside the confines of the simple robes.

She shuddered at the light touches over his skin, swallowing a moan as he pulled back.

Kagome almost begged him to continue, only seeing the tiredness in his eyes changed her mind. She reached up and stroked her fingers through the matted silvery hair, regretting the few times she had gotten a good hand full of it and yanked.

He was content to lay there with her closeness, her warmth driving off the icy chills of his memory of the white expanses of snow and ice. Inuyasha buried his head in her shoulder, holding her close as sleep slipped upon him again.

" Shhhhh…go back to sleep Inuyasha…you need it. I'll find something for you to eat when you wake up. " rubbing the base of one damp silver triangle, holding his lightly trembling form close until his breathing slowed to a deep steady rhythm of sleep.

" I love you so much.." if he heard her whispered words he gave no indication of it as he slipped further into the soothing darkness.


	13. P 13

-------------

Dis- I own nothing, no suing for you.

NC-17

Kagome X Inuyasha

Naraku X Koga non-con yaoi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mind Games  
P13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sigh of frustration he gave up trying to get the tangles out of his wet hair as it fell around his slumped shoulders, it was useless even trying with one hand, only making it worse. The thick mats of silvery hair seemed to wrap around his claws and fingers making him tug painfully on the snarls.

The water was filled with the thick froth of bubbles caused by a now lost plastic bottle floating some were in the tub under the mess it had caused when he knocked it in reaching for the now forgotten glass of water perched on the edge.

He squirmed slightly in the warm water as his injured leg began to throb again, it had held his weight for the short trip to the bathroom and no further. He had refused any help beyond that, slipping out of the robes once Kagome had reluctantly left him alone.

His leg flared painfully the second he put weight on it, threatening to collapse as he managed to slowly ease into the warm water. He had desperately needed a bath; he could still smell the taint of the rape and the cell clinging to his skin no mater how he scrubbed at his skin. He hated the stink of it, and the memories it brought back, one he hoped to forget to the darkness of night The faint images of snow falling and the cold of the ice still came when he closed his eyes, lingering far too long on the edge of dreams and nightmares.

He glanced at the low small window hanging above the tub trying to get his mind off his thoughts. He shivered despite the heat of the water at the sight of snow flakes silently drifting down on the other side of the glass. Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the window with the softest whimper.

His body complained as he shifted, leaning on the edge of the tub, the air was filled with steam dancing in the cool early evening air. Everything still hurt, a constant throbbing pain that would flare up to the pain, clenching his jaw shut as a whimper escaped his throat.

He couldn't tell her.

Worthless……violated….weak dog….

It was all he was, who would want him now ?

No one.

He whimpered softly feeling a cold dark pit open in his stomach , chest constricting painfully making it hard to breath. If she knew what had happened to him…..Kagome would abandon him.

He pulled his legs up to his chest ignoring the throbbing from his leg, pressing his damp forehead to his knees silvery hair falling around his slumped shaking shoulders. He could feel the hot salty tears sliding down the side of his face.

Tears he once swore never to unleash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lay on the bed, dressed only in a simple silky cream-colored robe that left nothing to the imagination. His injured arm cradled against his chest, the other under the pillow. Long tangled locks of silver spilled around it. He had rolled slightly onto his side in his sleep, allowing the robes to slip up his long legs, leaving them exposed. 

Kagome couldn't help but to smile slightly before sitting besides him, setting the warm mug of soup on the nightstand not quiet wanting to wake him from what seemed to be the first time he had a pain free rest. She reached over and lightly touched the tip of one drooping silver ear, holding back a giggle as the soft triangle jerked reflexively at the touch.

He seemed so peaceful and relaxed, just barley dozing as the last rays of the sun slipped free of the heavens and let the dark velvet night take over. He was beautiful in the early evening light as it filtered through tightly drawn shutters, his once matted hair damp. Snow white kissed with the purest silver as the strands ran through her fingers. He leaned into her touch, his golden eyes still closed.

Her other hand glided over his, he flinched at the touch for a second as her hand settled on his. Her slim smooth fingers ran over his, feeling the slight roughness in his skin. The warmth of his body seeping into hers as she leaned over his slightly, her lips just brushing his.

Her breasts pressed to his chest though the cloth separating their bodies, letting her fingers run through his hair and over his ears.

He had been through so much, so much pain, misery and loneliness all his life. Whatever hell he had been through when he turned up missing those long two weeks wore on them both. Yet he refused to talk about and she didn't push it.

" Kagome…." he slowly shook off the bits of sleep that stubbornly clung on, still feeling the exhaustion weighing heavily on him. The warm feel of Kagome's body pressing against his drew him away from the dark realms of sleep. His eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha lifted his head enough to nuzzle the soft warm expanse of throat, his fangs nipping the skin as she shifted slightly. This is were he wanted to be.

" Kagome….koishii."

He pulled back to reach her lips, feeling them part as he delved into her mouth. The heat of growing passion making the air around them warmer. He let her continue as he assaulted her mouth.

Her roaming hands pulled the simple pale robes open, her searching fingers reaching warm flesh of his chest. He growled softly at the feel of her cool hands over his muscles, moving up to trace the edges of his collar bone before inching back down over the planes of his chest. Her touches were light and timid, she could still see the thinnest outline of ribs under the rippling mass of muscle that were covered by thick bandages only a day ago. Inuyasha released his hold on her enough to slip his arms free of the cloth, unable to contain the shiver that raced up his spine at the feel of her hands running lightly up his bare sides.

He barley seemed to notice her hands dipping below to his waist until he felt the only thing keeping the robes on loosen.

His heart and breath hitched for a second at the sensation. Fear seeped into his mind. Its not them….they cant hurt me…..

Leaving her lips he traced a trail soft nips across her jaw, listening to the gasps they caused.

Inuyasha tried to get his arms to respond, but they felt as if they were weighed down. Only through sheer stubbornness did he mange to get the uninjured one to slip under the soft silky marital of Kagome's robes. His claw tips just brushed the sensitized edges of her nipples before sliding the thin silk off her sloping shoulders with some slight help. Her soft hand resting on his wrist, guiding it as the thin white silk fell to pool around her waist as she leaned against him.

Kagome gasped loudly at the feeling of his rough tongue lapping a molten trail between her mounds. The pads of his fingers brushing the hardened nipples as she drew her lip between her teeth. A devilish grin broke through the haze of exhaustion as he felt her hands digging in his silver hair, finding the base of his ears and stroking them gently.

It had the desired effect, his entire frame underneath her shuddered. It only encouraged her to make the movements slower, teasing against his ears.

The fur covering his ears was fine and soft like velvet, warm to the touch as she massaged the wide base. A low purr rumbled in his chest, responding to the pleasant sensations. She secretly loved knowing that her simple touch in the right places could shatter his most stubborn and sometimes foul moods.

His hand clumsily fumbled at the ties to her robe, his purr turning into a slight growl of frustration when he realized he couldn't undo the simple slick rope around her waist.

" Having problems?"

The slightest ghost of a snarl started to grace his lips, Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. His frustration slipped away as the purr returned, the ties forgotten for the moment.

His mind struggled to concentrate on the wonderful things her hands were doing to him. He shuddered again as the warm pleasure shot up his spine, driving the pain and tiredness away in its hot wake.

Kagome snagged her fingers over the knot of the last thing holding her robe up and easily pulled it loose just as his lips began a slow exploration of her face and throat. She moaned softly and brought her hands up to caress his sides in encouragement.

A light blush raced across her skin as she felt the last barrier fall away from her, slipping to the floor, the cold air touching her bare skin.

He arched under slightly as her questing hand found something sensitive.

" Kagome.." was all he could get out, trailing his clawed fingers from her breast to her flat stomach, his dull eyes gleaming in the darkness.

It hurt to see the amount of exhaustion still lurking there, his mind and body was all too willing but he lacked the strength.

"Its alright Inuyasha." Kagome cradled his face in her hands before letting her hands glide back down his throat.

She watched as he relaxed more and more under her touches. He let her maneuver his tired body to more comfortable position before smoothing her hands down his abdomen, feeling every muscle there on the warm unmarred skin. Only his arm and leg still needed healing.

She could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh through the cloth. He was magnificent and she wanted to feel more of him….all of him.

She shifted her hips slightly, taking some of her weight off him as she started deeply in the liquid gold eyes, silently questing him if he was comfortable with it all.

" Kagome.."

His voice was strained, soft in the darkness. Her fingers touched his lips tenderly, enticing him closer until their lips brushed.

" I want you Inuyasha…no one else.," she whispered.

A low half growl, half purr from his throat as he threw his arms around her as he claimed her lips in an embrace, causing her to moan softly. It was as if the dam had burst and all the pent up feelings came rushing out in a tide that threatened to drown them both. But he held onto her, never once letting go.

He had spent far too long dreaming of such a moment, night after night, being afraid of loosing her for good every time she ran away to her time…or to Koga.

The wolf prince had no love for her, despite all the bloated dragging he made. He only wanted a trophy to prove to every one he could have any female he wanted. Inuyasha would kill the wolf before he ever took her again. Let her sit him until there was a crater in the ground. He would not loose his mate to any one.

Mate? Since when did she become his mate?

Kagome wouldn't want him…..his conscious reminded him sharply. He had been used and he was only a hanyou. Inuyasha pulled away from the train of thought roughly. Kagome would understand….wouldn't she?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt something warm over his straining length. Her lips sealed over his before he could say anything as she rocked her hips against his, sheathing herself in one movement.

His half closed eyes flew open with a startled gasp, feeling her hips settle on his, her weight resting on him.

She bit her lower lip as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his thickness; oddly there was little pain.

Inuyasha's golden eyes stared at her, afraid to move despite his screaming instincts in his ears, too afraid to hurt her. He gasped slightly, feeling her inner muscles tightening around him, urging him on.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck with a relieved groan, a strong arm twining around her shoulders possessively. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, reveling how perfectly she fit around him, his shaft buried to its base within her. He almost lost control then and there despite the tiredness that weighed over him like a soothing blanket.

She moaned and gasped as he slid in and out of her hot slick canal, matching his own pants and groans, her hips meting his as he rested most her weight on her arms.

His eyes were tightly closed as he concentrated on the sensation, her moist lips parted in desperate breaths as the pleasure came in waves. A film of perspiration glistened on their skin.

It was beyond anything she had ever felt, feeling him delve so deeply into her body, all she could do was cling onto him as the both fell back the damp sheets. Kagome managed to dig her fingers through his damp hair, hungry for his lips, lost in his touch and warmth, lost as he stoked her core with each thrust of his hips.

She wailed in bliss so deep it boarded on pain as it crept up her spine as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

Her breathless voice only pushed him further, he moved as fast as his body would allow, ignoring the growing pain in his broken leg and the creeping exhaustion, her supple body arching to meet his thrusts. Her thighs tightened on him as the sweet pain was rushing inside him as bright sparks danced behind his eyes, leaving trails of burning pleasure behind.

His breath came in rough and choppy as a deep growl transferred though him to her. Her inner muscles twitched around his cock as he nuzzled the base of her neck, lapping at the spot before driving his fangs into her flesh. She was too far gone in her pleasure to fell the skin being broken.

His tongue lapped at the sweet crimson fluid until it stopped as he felt his own peak drawing near.

His body tensed, silken muscles clamping down hard along his shaft as his name was yelled to cold winter night, her slender legs locking around his hips.

Inuyasha collapsed, letting her lay on top of him, his ragged breathing matching hers as the wave of climax crashed down as he came hard.

They lay there for the longest time, just trying to breath, and his tongue lapping at the wound he had left on her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in his heaving chest, nuzzling his face against his jaw in silent and drowsy contentment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castle of Dark Illusion

He lay besides the large bed, forced to make do with a large over stuffed pillow that he had to curl up on to keep off the cold damp floor like a dog at the base of his master bed.

He blindly reached up, groping for the edge of the sheet that lay on the bed. Yanking it down enough to cover his sore battered body, trying to ward off some of the damp coldness that permeated the castles walls.

A heavy enchanted chain weight his weary head down, attached to the thick metal and leather around his neck, giving him just enough leeway to move half way across the dark floor covered in moving shadows as the dead branches of trees swayed in an ill wind outside the castle.

He groaned softly to the uncaring darkness. Dull eyes watching the skittering shadows with faint disinterest, his mind still trying to cope with the pain that coastally assaulted his sleepy mind. The stink of Naraku filled each breath, overpowering the sweet smell of straw and cloth.

He could only pray his shattered pack would have enough sense to stay away and not follow him, they would be slaughtered in the dark forest, never once standing a chance.

He lay there for an unknown number of hours, blood trickling down his back as he shifted several times, unable to get even remotely comfortable.

Koga could swear Naraku was laughing by now, having so easily caught the alpha of the wolf pack and now held him as a pet by his bed.

A pet, was that what he was reduced to?

A pet?

He sighed and shifted again, tearing open one of the many wounds. Wincing slightly he propped himself up on his arms, ignoring the pain shooting through his still healing one.

One hand went to the collar, a sign of his servitude, feeling the smooth oiled surface of the leather and cold metal. No lock marred its smoothness, only a simple feeling latch on the back. His claws ran over the metal, trying to work it.

He growled in frustration at the collar before letting his hand drop back down.

He went back to tugging at the heavy black chain, his low growl turning into a snarl of rage.

His claws chipped and broke against it as he pulled, the sharp edges cutting into his palms, drawing lines of red splattering on the stone. He would get free if it killed him, death was preferable to…this.

The sharp metallic sent of blood floated through the air as he pulled on the chain.

He nearly jumped out of hi skin when a hand landed on a bare shoulder, sharp claws cutting deep as it forced him down. His growl turned to a yelp as he tried to squirm out form under the weight pressing him down.

" Going somewhere."

He froze for a second, his eyes going wide in fear. He lashed out with his claws wildly, shredding the distinctive black kimono as he scrambled back as the hold on his shoulder loosened.

Naraku easily pined the squirming wolf back down, his hardened erection brushing against Koga's thigh, his hand wrapping around his wrists. The former wolf prince squirmed and struggled under the dark shadow, his back arching as a hand ran over a bare thigh, slowly traveling up the inside, caressing the flesh there.

The creature below him lacked the lovely silver hair but he still had the fight.

Naraku smiled as he pressed his lips against Koga's, the wolf kept struggling under him, heightening his arousal. His free hand stopped its soft caressing, traveling slowly up the curve of his hip, drawing a gasp from Koga.

He moaned softly as spark of embers floated up his spine as he went lax to the hanyou's administrations despite his screaming mind.

He barley noticed as the black silk slipped from Narakus shoulder and pooled like a liquid shadow around him, his pale skin glistening in the moonlit shadows of the room as he tangled the slack chain tightly around Koga's wrists.

The chain would leave deep bruises form the youkai's struggles, not that it mattered. This was his toy, his pet.

Koga closed his eyes, tears falling from them.

A low chilling laugh filled his ears as he pulled at the chains cutting into his flesh, he tried to fight Naraku off as the hanyou forced him down.

He felt sick.

Koga shivered and trembled as a clawed hand teased the tight puckered opening. He chewed on his lower lip, tearing it with his fangs.

He swallowed a groan as a clawed finger worked its way past the tensed muscle, followed by another that slowly forced the ring to relax. Naraku smiled devilishly as he buried his fangs in the soft flesh of the wolf's neck and shoulder, tearing into the skin. Koga tried to keep the sounds of pain in his throat but they leaked out of his bruised lips.

A yelp of pain and pleasure shot from his mouth as Naraku's questing fingers found the hidden spot buried deep in his unwilling lover, causing Koga to buck his hips under his rough hand as molten flames ate up his spine with each mocking thrust.

Koga cried out in pleasure each time it was hit and hating himself for it.

Naraku withdrew before getting a good grip on the wolf's hips and pulling his closer, his tongue running over the bruised bleeping flesh. Koga whimpered and shook, turning his head away as the last remnants of pleasure rode themselves out, his neglected arousal weeping salty pre.

Koga whimpered again, trying to block out the sensation of the hanyous rubbing against him as Naraku smirked at the cowering wolf below him. How easy it was to reduce the once proud wolf prince to this was almost too easy, he hoped Inuyasha was much more of a challenge.

He threw his head back and screamed to he dark heavens as pain spread up his spine and hips, his back arched off the stiff material and the clawed at the strong shoulders, drawing thin lines of crimson. Naraku only ignored the slight distraction of the pain coming from his shoulders as his hips met Koga's. The wolf struggled under him; his clawed hands griped the edge of the sheets, ripping them, as another scream was torn loose.

He became lost in his own world of dark pleasure, the screams of the damned and the wolf rang into the dark night, melting as the sun finally graced the far distance, sending the long rays through the thick fog surrounding the castle as the night and shadows slinked off to dark places among the root and branches of massive twisted limbs.

Koga groaned and shifted slightly, his body complained as eh moved enough to see the faint rays of light streaming through the toxic fog, his blurry eyes opened enough to see he was alone again.

Waves of pain assaulted his nerves as he pulled himself from the puddle of fluids and blood. Half crawling, half pulling himself across the floor. He collapsed on the floor, his body giving out to exhaustion as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

---------

TBC

Ducks throw objects


	14. P 14

Non con koga x naraku

Mind Games

Part 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay beside the large bed, forced to make do with a large over-stuffed pillow that was all he had to curl up on to keep off the cold damp floor, like a dog at the foot of his master's bed. He shivered slightly as a cold draft seeped through the large dark room. The small oil lamps mounted in rusting iron scones flickered, the tainted yellow flames nearly going out before resuming their slow wavering dance behind the smoky glass.

He blindly reached up, groping for the edge of the sheet that lay on the bed. Yanking it down enough to cover his sore battered body, he tried to ward off some of the damp coldness that permeated the castle's walls. He shivered again as his longing eyes stared at the iron chain that snaked up to a thick bedpost.

The heavy enchanted chain weighed his weary head down, tugging at his neck. It was just long enough to allow him to move half way across the dark floor into the moving shadows of the dead branches of trees swaying in an ill wind outside the castle.

He groaned softly into the uncaring darkness. Dull eyes watched the skittering shadows with faint disinterest, his mind still trying to cope with the pain that constantly assaulted his sleepy mind. The stink of Naraku filled each breath, overpowering the sweet smell of straw and cloth.

He could only pray that the remnants of his shattered pack would have enough sense to stay away and not follow him, as they would be slaughtered in the dark forest, never standing a chance.

He lay there, not knowing for how long, blood trickling down his back as he shifted several times, unable to get even remotely comfortable.

Koga could swear Naraku was laughing by now, having so easily caught the alpha of the wolf pack, now holding him as a pet by his bed.

A pet; was that what he was reduced to?

A pet?

The hatred remains of his pack would reject him in an instant if they knew, more from instinct then anything. He was no longer suitable to be even the lowest member of a the pack now, his capture would be seen as a great weakens.

He sighed and shifted again, tearing open one of his many wounds. Wincing slightly, he propped himself up on his arms, ignoring the pain shooting through his still healing one.

One hand went to the collar, the sign of his servitude, feeling the smooth oiled surface of the leather and cold metal. No lock marred its smoothness, only a simple feeling latch on the back. His claws ran over the metal, trying to work it. He could feel it, the cold metal under his fingertips, yet it refused to move.

He growled in frustration at the collar before letting his hand drop back down.

He went back to tugging at the heavy black chain, his low growl turning into a snarl of rage.  
His claws chipped and broke against it as he pulled. The sharp edges cut into his palms, drawing lines of red splattering on the stone. He would get free if it killed him; death was preferable to.. this.

The sharp metallic scent of blood floated through the air as he pulled on the chain.  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed a bare shoulder, sharp claws cutting deep as it forced him down. His growl turned to a yelp as he tried to squirm out from under the weight pressing him down.

"Going somewhere?"

He froze for a second, his eyes going wide in fear. He lashed out wildly with his claws, shredding the distinctive black kimono as he scrambled back, the hold on his shoulder loosening.

Naraku easily pinned the squirming wolf down, his hardened erection brushing against Koga's thigh, his hand wrapping around his wrists. The former wolf prince squirmed and struggled under the dark shadow, his back arching as a hand ran over a bare thigh, slowly traveling up the inside, caressing the flesh there.

The creature below him lacked the lovely silver hair, but he still had the fight.

Naraku smiled as he pressed his lips against Koga's, the wolf struggling beneath him, heightening his arousal. His free hand stopped its soft caressing, traveling slowly up the curve of his hip, drawing a gasp from Koga.

He growled, even as the nausea rose in his stomach as he fought against Naraku.

He moaned softly as spark of embers floated up his spine as he went lax to the hanyou's ministrations despite his screaming mind.

He barely noticed as the black silk slipped from Naraku's shoulder and pooled like a liquid shadow around him, his pale skin glistening in the moonlit shadows of the room as he wrapped the slack chain tightly around Koga's wrists.

The chain would leave deep bruises from the youkai's struggles, not that it mattered. This was his toy, his pet.

Koga closed his eyes, silent tears falling from them. Humiliated and raped, used for nothing but a toy. His heart ached as the walls were rapidly crumbling away from the foundations of his consciousness, giving him less and less to hold on to. Even the frail weak beacon of hope wavered on the distant horizon.

A low chilling laugh filled his ears as he pulled at the chains cutting into his flesh; he tried to fight Naraku off as the hanyou forced him down.

He felt sick.

Koga shivered and trembled as a clawed hand teased his tight puckered opening. He chewed on his lower lip, tearing it with his fangs.

He swallowed a groan as one clawed finger worked its way past the tensed muscle, followed by another, slowly forcing the ring to relax. Naraku smiled devilishly as he buried his fangs in the soft flesh of the wolf's neck and shoulder, tearing into the skin. Koga tried to keep the sounds of pain in his throat but they leaked out of his bruised lips.

A yelp of pain and pleasure shot from his mouth as Naraku's questing fingers found the hidden spot buried deep in his unwilling lover, causing Koga to buck his hips under his rough hand as molten flames ate up his spine with each mocking thrust.

Koga cried out in pleasure each time it was hit, hating himself for it.

He felt his hips being slightly raised off the pillow, allowing Naraku better access.

Koga whimpered and struggled weakly in his captor's grasp.

His yelps of pain rapidly turned to soft moans as the questing fingers were pressed deeply into the warmth, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

"Bastard."

Naraku withdrew before getting a good grip on the wolf's hips, pulling him closer, his tongue running over the bruised bleeding flesh. Koga whimpered and shook, turning his head away as the last remnants of pleasure rode themselves out, his neglected arousal weeping salty pre.

Koga whimpered again, trying to block out the sensation of the hanyou rubbing against him as Naraku smirked at the cowering wolf below him. How easy it was to reduce the once proud wolf prince to this; it was almost too easy. He hoped Inuyasha would be more of a challenge.

Koga threw his head back and screamed to the dark heavens as pain spread up his spine and hips, his back arched off the stiff material and he clawed at the strong shoulders, drawing thin lines of crimson. Naraku ignored the slight distraction of the pain coming from his shoulders as his hips met Koga's. The wolf struggled under him; his clawed hands gripping the edge of the sheets, ripping them, as another scream was torn loose.

Naraku gripped the wolf prince's hips tightly, pounding mercilessly into the hot flesh below him, his claws cutting into the skin and muscle. Koga's struggles only served to heighten his pleasure; the tightening of the wolf around the invader drove red-hot spikes of pleasure through his mind.

He became lost in his own world of dark pleasure, the screams of the damned and the wolf rang into the dark night, melting as the sun finally graced the far distance, sending the long rays through the thick fog surrounding the castle as the night and shadows slunk off to the dark places among the root and branches of massive twisted limbs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga groaned and shifted slightly, his body complaining as he moved enough to see the faint rays of light streaming through the toxic fog, his blurry eyes opening enough to see that he was alone again.

Waves of pain assaulted his nerves as he pulled himself from the puddle of fluids and blood, half crawling, half pulling himself across the floor. He collapsed on the floor, his body giving out to exhaustion as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC in Arrows Fall  
Ducks thrown objects

Missed me!

------  
Arrows Fall teaser

"Koga?"

He tried to move, only to find his arms were tightly secured behind his back. There was an edge of fear in his voice.

Koga leaned in close. "Inuyasha, please, just be still. I don't want to hurt you."

"The hell are you doing?" He struggled weakly, tugging at his bindings; his amber eyes round with fear as he tried to pull himself away.

Koga held him down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Forgive me.."


End file.
